


The kind of heartbreak time could never mend

by Butterflydreamer68



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflydreamer68/pseuds/Butterflydreamer68
Summary: After 30 years apart, their feelings are still as strong as ever. Will they finally be brave enough to tell each other how they feel.





	The kind of heartbreak time could never mend

**Author's Note:**

> The spelling bee is still my fav Hicsqueak episode. This is not canon compliant.

Hecate blushed. The memory of Pippa’s arms around her, holding her tight, was still fresh. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her still racing heart. After 30 years, a simple hug from Pippa could still have her heart beating wildly. No matter how deep she buried her feelings, they kept bubbling back up to the surface.   
She should be grateful to Mildred Hubble for interfering, though she’d never admit so to the girl. Despite her best efforts, she had grown fond of Mildred and was secretly thrilled that she had chosen to stay at Cackle’s. Mildred always saw the best in people, even Miss Hardbroom, and that was an admirable quality. 

It really had been a wonderful day. Victory in the Spelling Bee and the hug from Pippa made even her overlook the many girls still celebrating past curfew. Ada had thought it best to let them celebrate and Hecate was too caught up in her memory of Pippa to bother arguing about the matter.

She uncharacteristically decided to walk back to her chambers, rather than transferring. She could feel an excited energy flowing through her and was in no hurry to shut herself away in her sanctuary like she usually did. The thought of being alone saddened her more than usual as memories of her and Pippa from their school days flooded her mind. Pippa linking arms with her as they walked down the corridor, Pippa holding her hand as they studied side by side “it helps me think, Hiccup” she would say and Hecate could never refuse her. Could never say no to anything she asked. 

It wasn’t until she was 16 that she realized she was in love with the blonde witch. They had been lying on Hecate’s bed, gazing up at the ceiling that Hecate had spelled to look like the night sky. The room was dark, just the twinkling light of the stars sparkling in the Pippa’s eyes as she gazed upwards. Pippa had thrown an arm carelessly across her stomach and Hecate had been seized by an overwhelming desire to kiss her. She knew the feeling was wrong, that it would spell the end of their friendship. She’d spent the next year burying it as deep as possible, convincing herself that it was just a matter of self control. If she didn’t know better, though, she would have said that Pippa was trying to tempt her on purpose. Like the time she’d asked Hecate’s opinion on her outfit for a dance, casually changing in front of her. “Don’t be silly, Hiccup, friends change in front of each other all the time” she laughed as Hecate blushed and stuttered words like “propriety” and “private”. Or the time she had insisted that Hecate stay in her room overnight on Hecate’s birthday “No one should spend their birthday alone Hiccup, not even you”. Hecate had been sure that her traitorous heart would betray her that night. That there was no way that Pippa wouldn’t hear it beating so loudly and so quickly. But somehow she had survived undetected. 

She had resigned herself to forever living this lie, that the suffering was worth it to keep Pippa in her life. That the constant ache in her chest was bearable if she could have just one more smile from Pippa, one more touch of her hand on Hecate’s. Of course, that had all changed one fateful night. As usual, the two of them had been relaxing in Pippa’s room. The broomstick display was the next day and they had spent the day practicing, determined to leave nothing to chance. It was quite late and Hecate found her eyes closing as she lay there, Pippa lying beside her. She felt something poke her in the side of her ribcage “Hiccup, did you hear me?”  
“Sorry Pipsqueak, I think I fell asleep. What did you ask?”  
“Should I say something to my crush?” Pippa asked again  
Hecate’s heart sank. Pippa has been talking about this mysterious crush of hers for months now and every time she mentioned it, Hecate felt a piece of her heart break. She knew that Pippa would never feel for her what she felt for the blond witch but it still stung to think of her with someone else.   
She took a deep breathe and replied “They’d be lucky to have you. I can’t think of anyone who would say no to dating you, Pipsqueak”  
“Do you really think so?” Pippa asked, rolling onto her side, looking directly at Hecate.  
Hecate felt herself drowning in Pippa’s warm, chocolate brown eyes. Her face was so close, so inviting, Hecate felt her self control slipping as she leaned forward. Was it her imagination or had Pippa leaned forward too? Time seemed to slow as her lips gently brushed against Pippa’s.  
A knock on the door brought Hecate to her senses. She sprung away from Pippa as though she was on fire, falling off the bed in the process. The door swung open to reveal Ursula Hallow and Cynthia Ostars.   
“Pip, have you finished that Potions homework?” Ursula asked before noticing Hecate on the floor “Oh, I see you’re still doing charity work Pippa. Careful she doesn’t cast a love spell on you, I hear she’s desperate. Who’d ever want to kiss her?”  
Hecate felt herself turning bright red. She looked at Pippa, who sat there silently on the bed, a miserable look on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. Humiliated, Hecate got up and ran from the room, Ursula’s cruel laugh following her down the hallway.   
Back in her own room, the magnitude of what had just happened. She’d lost control and ruined everything. Pippa would never talk to her again and why should she? She’d been nothing but kind and considerate with Hecate and yet that hadn’t stopped Hecate from taking advantage. From forcing herself on her and making her cry. The story would spread around the school like wildfire, Ursula and Cynthia would make sure of that. The best thing she could do now was to leave. Get as far away as possible to spare Pippa any further pain and embarrassment. Her father had been pressuring her to take the apprenticeship with Broomhead. It seemed he would get his wish.   
********  
Pippa sat on her bed, frozen in shock. Had it just been minutes ago that her secret desire had come true? That Hecate had kissed her, so softly and gently that it filled her every part of her with a love so pure it felt like she was on fire. She felt so full that she might burst, so overwhelmed with emotion that tears of pure joy ran down her cheeks. So this is what it felt like to be completely happy. The knock on her door startled her and she was startled further by the way Hecate threw herself off the bed in a desperate effort to get away from her. Pippa’s heart sank, maybe Hecate hadn’t meant to kiss her. Maybe she had leant too far forward and forced Hecate. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She’d rather be miserable every day and get to see Hecate them spend a day without her. So caught up in her own thoughts was Pippa that she didn’t even notice that anyone else had entered the room until Ursula spoke. She barely heard what Ursula said, was too busy staring at Hecate, trying to read the expression on her face. Before she could say anything Hecate leapt up and fled the room. Pippa’s heart broke. She had ruined everything. 

“What do you want, Ursula?” Pippa asked, much more abruptly then usual.  
Ursula’s eyes narrowed, taking in the disheveled bed, the flushed look on a Pippa’s face and tears running down her cheeks.

“What happened here, Pippa? Did that disgusting girl force herself on you? Thank goodness we stopped by, who knows what might have happened otherwise, isn’t that right Cynthia?” Ursula said as she made herself comfortable in Pippa’s armchair. Cynthia nodded silently in agreement.

“That’s.... that’s not what happened.” Pippa replied forcefully, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to cover up for her, Pip. She brought this on herself. It’s disgusting the way she always follows you around, staring at you like you’re a piece of meat.” Ursula said as she glanced around the room, seeing if she could see the completed potions homework.

“She... it’s not... it’s not like that.” Pips stammered. A wave of anger washed over her. She had just lost her best friend and now had to listen to Ursula Hallow, of all people, say such horrible things about Hiccup. Especially when it was Pippa’s fault that she had lost Hecate. She stood up, “Get out Ursula. I’m not interested in your opinion. Hecate is twice the witch you’ll ever be and I’d be lucky if someone like her wanted to kiss me. Oh, and no, you can’t borrow my potions homework. It’s about time you and Cynthia did your own homework.”

“No need to get excited Pippa. I should have known you were just as deviant as her. Why else would you spend so much time with such a loser” Ursula snarled. 

“Get out” Pippa yelled as the two girls left, slamming the door behind them. She threw herself on the bed and let her tears fall.


End file.
